Childish Games
by blacklightangel
Summary: 'Maybe snow isn't that bad after all,' Riza thought, as she let Roy pull her by the hand. Short one-shot. Please R&R!


This is my first published fanfic! I think it turned out okay. Review so I can know what you all think! (no flames please... unless you're Roy, that is x3) And since I know only half the people who clicked on my story will actually read my author notes up here, I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy~!

* * *

Childish Games

Riza Hawkeye strolled out of the main doors of Central Headquarters and into the crisp, winter air. She paused to finish buttoning up the last few buttons on her long, black coat. Breathing in the fresh, cool air, she continued walking, stepping down the large stone stairs and into the bright sunlight. Riza was never fond of snow. It was too cold and wet, and she always seemed to get sick when it snowed.

"Oi! Lieutenant!"

Riza turned her head in the direction of the unnecessarily loud voice and was greeted with a face full of a white, powdery substance. Upon impact with her face, the cold substance caused her to lose her footing and fall back onto the snow covered ground. When she looked up and wiped the substance that she assumed was snow away from her face, she found a laughing Colonel Mustang pointing at her confused face a few feet away from her.

Confusion turned into realization which turned into irritation. "Sir, please act your age!" she demanded.

"Oh, come on, Riza!" Roy said as he crouched down and scooped up a handful of snow. "Lighten up!" He chucked the snowball at her and once again hit her in the face.

"Sir!" Riza shouted while she wiped the newly thrown snow from her face and stood up.

"I told you to call me Roy after work."

"Stop acting like a child, sir!" Riza commanded, ignoring his earlier comment.

"It's Roy. And what if I don't wanna?" he asked as he picked up another handful of snow, pat it down a little, and threw it at her.

Expecting the attack, Riza easily dodged and dove down to collect her own ammunition. Roy, who was just realizing the possible disadvantages of challenging the skilled sniper, started to run behind the nearest tree. Unfortunately, Riza was too quick, and she hit him square in the back of the head. She quickly made more snowballs and hit him with every one she threw. He attempted to put up a good defense, but he didn't have the chance, seeing as she wouldn't give him any opportunities.

After hitting him about twelve times, Riza directed her aim above his head and hit the snow that had collected in the tree above him. Roy, who had thought that the great Riza Hawkeye had missed, was surprised when he didn't feel anything hit him… at first. The snow in the tree fell directly on his head.

"Are we done with this childish game now, sir?" the talented sniper asked with her hands on her hips.

"Riza, I told you it's Roy," he replied as he started piling up the snow that had fallen on him and producing a small fort. "And no, we're not done yet!"

And so an epic battle of snowballs ensued. Riza would never admit it to anyone but herself, but she actually enjoyed the so called "childish game" that she was playing with her superior officer. She had soon found herself laughing and forgetting that they were still right outside of Central Headquarters, and anyone could look out the window and find them. All her stress disappeared as she let herself forget reality and bring out her inner child.

Roy wouldn't tell anyone (save for maybe Riza herself, one day), but he wouldn't rather play in the snow with anyone other than the blonde haired lieutenant, no matter how much he was losing. Even though he spent part of his childhood living with her and her father, he never could convince her to play in the snow with him. She was a timid child and didn't seem to want to participate in those kinds of activities. In fact, Roy couldn't recall ever seeing her playing or hanging out with anybody other than him. He decided that he should enjoy getting to play with her while it lasts.

After a while, their constant snowball throwing finally came to an end. They lay next to each other in the snow, laughing their heads off. Both had succeeded in getting the other's clothes damp and covered in snow. Riza's golden hair had long since fallen out of her neat clip (when Roy accidentally-on-purpose hit it with a snowball). Roy caught himself staring at her light-hearted smile that she rarely showed. He wouldn't deny that he thought she was stunningly beautiful when she smiled. Scratch that; she was beautiful no matter what.

"I could really go for some hot chocolate right now," Riza thought out loud. "Too bad I didn't think of getting some when I went shopping over the weekend…"

"I have some at my apartment. You could come over and share some with me," Roy suggested with a warm smile. His spirits rose a little higher at the thought of Riza in his apartment drinking hot chocolate with him.

"Oh, no! I couldn't intrude like that!" Riza said a bit flustered.

Roy didn't give up. "Oh, come on. I want you to come over!"

"But that'll be terribly inappropriate, sir!"

"Riza, we just had a snowball fight. Formalities were tossed aside the moment I threw that first snowball." Roy replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Riza tried to think of a valid argument, but after a moment, she decided that, as usual, he had won. "Okay, fine."

"Alright, let's go!" Roy jumped up, brushed the snow off himself, and held out a hand to help Riza up.

She took the hand and he hoisted her up. He smiled at her before leading her in the direction of his apartment, her hand still in his.

_Maybe snow isn't that bad after all,_ Riza thought to herself as she let Roy pull her by the hand.

* * *

Since you made it to the bottom, you get a cookie! x3 Weren't expecting that prize, huh? Sucks for those who didn't make it down here! xD

Did you liiiike~? Hope you did. I might make a second chapter... I don't know... My friend wants me to (since there was no kiss scene xD) Drop me a review, please! (Come on. It's not that hard to click on that little link and say "It was good," or something!)


End file.
